Who says you need a Trainer to be a Champion?
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: Join Emil, a young Ralts, and companions on a quest to prove that Trainers get too much credit. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! This is my first time writing a pokemon fic. I will be accepting OCs for this story. Forms will be at the bottom. I hope you enjoy and happy holidays.**

* * *

It was a cloudless night and twinkling stars filled the night sky. The occasional bird pokemon could be seen flying beneath the light of the full moon, although few pokemon would be awake at this hour to witness them. One of these pokemon was currently at Route 102, gazing at the heavens.

_Cynthia, I can't believe she's gone._ The Ralts thought with a sigh_. I guess I should have expected it to happen sooner or later. After all, a lot of our friends have been captured by humans, too. It was only a matter of time until one of us was taken as well, but I never thought…_

_~Flashback~_

_It was just a normal day for the inhabitants of Route 102, with the occasional Taillow flying overhead, and Wurmples using their tails to carve the bark off of trees that had Silcoon and Cascoon hanging from their branches. But none of that mattered to me. I was just on my way to the Oran berry bush, just like I was everyday, to get food for me and my little sis, Cynthia. I knew she would be alright, she always was. _

_I had used some of my psychic powers to pluck some berries from the bush. Psychic powers really made it easier to carry all this food back to the burrow beneath the tree roots that me and Cynthia lived in. Thinking of that made me think about how Cynthia's powers would be starting to develop soon._

_As I neared home I started feeling happy and excited for no apparent reason. There was probably a new trainer nearby. They were always peppy and energetic. And since most Ralts are empathetic, we're always a little giddy when they're around. I was no exception; that is until I heard him speak._

"_Alright, Ralts, now you're mine!" I heard him call out. I dropped the berries in shock and rush into the clearing, I really wish I hadn't._

_I emerged just in time to see the red and white sphere collide with the horn on Cynthia's head. I could do nothing as she was sucked into the ball. _

"_Alright! Great job, Wurmple!" The trainer cheered as he picked up the ball holding my sister. I looked over at the mentioned pokemon and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_It was Ken. My sister's best friend had just aided in her capture. I turned and ran, tears streaming from my eyes. Although not before I sent Ken flying into his new master's leg, spikes first._

_~End Flashback~_

Remembering that last bit had brought a small smile to the Ralts face. That traitor and his master got what they deserved for taking his sister. _Although maybe this is for the best,_ _I could only do so much for her. Now she'll be cared for like she deserves, and she'll have Ken with her so she won't be lonely. Maybe she'll even become a champion of the league._

As the Ralts thought that last thought, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but he just attributed it to a nearby Dustox thinking about a Beautifly. _Although now that I think about, isn't the trainer the one to normally get all the credit? Why don't the pokemon ever get any credit? I bet if a pokemon without a trainer ever became champion that would knock those human's down a peg or two._

_There's an idea. I, Emil, hereby swear that I will become a Champion of the Hoenn League!_

Emil quickly went to his den in the tree roots to get some sleep; he would start his journey tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the shortness, but hey it's just a prologue. Please give leave constructive criticism in your reviews that is,_ if_ you decide to review.**

**This story was inspired by **_**J. Whitnee**_** and **_**Silver Leafx **_**Go read their fics because they'll be a lot better than this one!**

**I will be accepting OCs Pokemon and Trainers a like, heck I'll even accept one for the trainer who appeared in this chapter.**

**Pokemon OC form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Species:**

**Move set (Pick as many as you like, no four move limit in this story):**

**Ability:**

**Brief History:**

**Miscellaneous:**

* * *

**Trainer OC Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Hometown (From somewhere in Hoenn preferably):**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Type (Trainer, Daycare people, etc.):**

**Miscellaneous:**

**Pokemon (May also use the Pokemon OC Form for you Pokemon):**

* * *

**Pedestrian OC Form (Basically, people who don't raise pokemon) (Not looking for too many of these, but I need random towns people)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Hometown (Hoenn or bust):**

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Miscellaneous: **


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers! I'm actually surprised this is as popular as it is, but who am I to question your taste in what you believe to be a quality fic? Sorry if I accidentally offended any of you with the previous statement.**

**J Whitnee: I'm not worthy!!! m(_ _)m I 'm not worthy!!! m(_ _)m**

**Silver Leafx: I wasn't aware ralts was that popular in fanfiction.**

**Chaotic Chaotix: In truth, Emil is based off of my ralts from Ruby.**

**Eveser: Have you ever heard the term 'God Stu' before? Because I think you've just submitted one, especially since I'm going the anime route with moves, meaning that any move a pokemon doesn't learn naturally they have to actually train to learn it. No TMs in this fic. Your dude has over fifty moves, that's making him a little over powered. Don't get me wrong he's still going to be in the fic, just much later and not join the main group.**

**Farla: Thank you for being the first person to leave constructed criticism! As of now that is the only planned flashback in the fic, but if there is another one I'll take your advice on it. As for the kirlia-trainer thing, who says it has to be a trainer? Why wouldn't they be able to get a boost from other pokemon? And for the final thing you wrote, I counter with the question of " If you don't like fics that that use OCs from other people why are you reading a fic that states it will be accepting them in the summary?" also the Pedestrian OC Form was a joke, and not meant to be taken seriously.**

**Flaaffy: Can't wait!**

**Ki-nee-chan: Um wow, first bio for an actual trainer and it was a lot deeper than expected. The only real problems are 1) No clue how Emil is going to make that possible and 2) You say the ability is Rain Dish, yet you describe it as Water Absorb, so which is the one you want?**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

Emil awoke a little later than he would have liked. He wanted to leave before anyone else was up, but seeing as the sun was already shining through the clouds into his den, that wasn't an option anymore. _I just have to hope that no one notices me leaving. Who am I kidding? Even though the den is close to the town, there are still plenty of pokemon between here and there._ Emil thought with a sigh.

Emil poked his head out of his den to see if anyone was around. After making sure the coast was clear, Emil began tiptoeing his way to town. To his credit, he made it about halfway without getting seen by another pokemon. Unfortunately, that was when a speeding dark blue blur decided to ram into him from behind.

"Dood! Is it true that Cynthia's been captured!?" the dark blue pokemon asked way too loudly for Emil's liking.

"Scat, will you call down! You're making me freak out!" Emil responded with a bit of panic that was being transmitted to him by the pokemon known as Scat.

"Sorry, dood. I'm just worried about how you're coping with this and all." Scat replied after taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine. This isn't the first time a family has been broken up by a trainer and it won't be the last." Emil stated.

"You're fine? Dood, you're heading straight into mighty territory! I've always joked about that place being suicide for you. I thought you might've decided to take it literally, dood" Scat said as he moved to block Emil's path.

"Scat, you're my best friend. You know me better than that." Emil stated. "But speaking of pokemon going where they shouldn't, what are you doing here? Aren't surskit supposed to stay near the water?"

"Dood, I've been looking all over the place for you." Scat answered. "So why are you heading out this way anyway, dood?"

"Call me crazy, but…" Emil paused to take a breath "I'm planning to take on the Hoenn League."

"You're right, you are crazy. Good luck with that, dood!" Scat replied _I'm not sure whether he's encouraging me, or being skeptical._

"Thanks, Scat. Just don't tell anyone else about this, k?" Emil asked. "See you when I'm a champion."

"Later, dood!" Scat said before zooming off, presumably to either the lake or to tell everyone what Emil was planning on doing.

* * *

After somehow making it through mightyena territory undetected, Emil had made it to the town_. I haven't been here in ages. What was it that the humans called this place again? Petalburg, maybe? Strange name for a place that doesn't have a lot of flowers._

As Emil wandered around the town he heard several of the humans whispering to each other. He remembered that they did that the last time he was here, when his dad was showing him around. _Didn't dad say there was a place I could go to if I had ever gotten into trouble? I think he said to 'look for the shelter with the red top.' Maybe someone there could tell me how I can become a champion._

It didn't take Emil long to find the shelter with a red top. As he saw it he began to run for it at full speed

_***SMASH***_

…only to crash into an invisible barrier.

_What in the Great Earth Maker's name was that!? _Emil thought as he began rubbing his now sore head.

Emil slowly stood back up and tentatively tried to stick his hand into the entrance, only for his hand to meet resistance. _What the…?_ Emil began feeling the wall to try and find a weak point or someway of opening it.

Suddenly, the barrier moved out of existence, causing Emil to fall forward.

"Are you all right?" Emil heard someone ask. He looked up from the floor to see the speaker was a large round pink pokemon that had a pouch with an egg in it. The pink pokemon was also were a white thing on its head that had a red cross shape on it.

"Oh, I'm fine." Emil said as he picked himself off of the floor.

"I'm sorry to pry, but why is a wild pokemon wandering around town?" the pink pokemon asked.

"You can tell I'm wild?" Emil asked.

"Oh, yes. Trainers don't usually let their pokemon wander around alone. I don't mean to be rude but you haven't answered my question." The pokemon replied.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I'm here because I'm trying to find out how trainers become champions. I've heard them talk about becoming champion but I've never heard them say how." Emil responded. _I don't think I've ever met a girl this polite before._

"Oh, I don't really know much about it myself. Maybe you should try the Gym. I may not know much I do know it involves the Gym. Just look for the other building with a red roof, it should be a bit larger than this building." the pokemon explained

"Thank you, um…." Emil trailed off upon realizing he had no idea who this girl was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Alice." the pokemon now know as Alice replied.

"My name's Emil. Thanks for the help Alice." Emil said before leaving to find the Gym.

* * *

It didn't take Emil that long to find the supposed 'Gym' He rushed for the entrance to try and make up for all the time he wasted that day.

_***SMASH***_

… _Why do humans have to cover the entrances to their shelters with invisible things? _Emil thought as he rubbed his sore head. _I didn't see what Alice did, but the thing moved out of the way last time. So maybe I can…_

Emil began feeling the barrier again, but not with his hands this time. This time he was grasping with his psychic powers. He gave it a small push, and nothing happened. He tried and with more force, and again nothing happened. He tried once more with everything he had.

_***CRASH***_

The barrier shattered and loud noises where coming from inside when the shards crashed into to stuff. Emil fell to ground holding his head. _Ok, using psychic powers with a headache was not one of my better ideas. Still better then that time Scat convinced me to throw that ball of water at a sleeping mightyena_

"What's going on in here!?" I looked up to see two humans had entered from another entrance, one that had a visible cover.

One of them had dark fur with matching eyes. He had sort of red thing on his upper body that covered everything up to his wrist, minus the head. On his legs was some blue material _I think the trainers called them jeans. _He had black sturdy looking black things covering his feet.

The other one had brown fur, some of it even was even growing o his chin. There was a blue covering over his upper body, and over that was a white thing that kind of reminded Emil of his mother. Something was covering just the upper portions of his legs. The things on his feet looked like pieces of wood with a leaf attached to them by both ends.

"Hm? What is a ralts doing here?" the one with the white covering asked.

"I came here to find out how to become a champion." Emil answered. The two humans just continued to stare at him _Oh yeah, humans can't understand pokemon. So why can pokemon understand humans? Arg, now is not the time to be thinking about that! Come on, think! Hmm, maybe I can try telepathy? Mom only taught me the basics, but it looks like that's the only option._

Emil began focusing on the human with the white covering _- Testing. Testing. One, two, three, testing -_

The human jolted, startled from the combination of telepathic communication and the unusual message being communicated.

"Something wrong?" the red wearing human asked.

"No, the ralts is just trying to communicate with me. Alright, Ralts, I hear you. Can I ask why you're here?" the white wearing man responded.

_- First, my name is Emil, not ralts. Second, I came here to find out how to become a champion. –_

"Hmm, interesting." The man muttered.

"What's interesting?" the red wearing man asked.

"Apparently, this ralts, named Emil, wants to know how to become a champion." The man in white explained.

"You're telling me a wild pokemon wants to become a champion?" the man in red asked.

"That is correct. So, Emil, why is it that you want to become champion in the first place?" the man in white asked.

_- I think you humans are getting too much credit for what the pokemon they've captured do. -_ I thought to him

"So you believe that the champion's pokemon aren't getting enough credit. Fascinating." The white wearing man responded.

"So you've come to challenge my Gym?" the man in red asked. Emil could only stare at him in confusion.

"To become champion, a trainer must first collect a total of eight badges. To get these badges, the trainer must across the region and beat all the Gym Leaders in a pokemon battle. A tournament is then held once every year, were all those who have received all eight badges compete against one another to become champion." The man in white explained. _This sound like its going to be a lot harder then I thought it was going to be._

- _If that's what I"ve got to do, then I will. -_ Emil thought at the man who claimed the Gym to be his.

"Alright, follow me. Would you mind acting as the referee, Professor?" The man asked. _Professor? Weird name._

"Not at all, but shouldn't we do something about all this glass?" Professor asked.

"The janitor should be coming in a few minutes anyway. I'll just pay him a little bonus to clean this up." The man in red answered.

Emil followed the humans further inside the Gym. Eventually they came to a huge area, with miniature suns shining down on lines drawn on the ground in the shape of a rectangle, with a line going a cross the middle.

"Stay on this side of the field until the battle starts." The man in red told him before heading to the far side of the field.

"This an official Gym Battle between Norman, of the Petalburg Gym, and the challenger Emil. This will be a one-on-one pokemon battle! Begin!" Professor said from his position at the edge of the halfway line.

"Let's go, Vigoroth!" Norman called out as he through his pokeball.

The pokemon that emerged was covered in white fur with a tear shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It had really long arms with two claws on each and foot. It had two round circles around its eyes and its jaw was a matching color.

"Vigoroth, use Scratch!" Norman commanded. The pokemon, apparently Vigoroth, rushed at Emil.

And then the world went black.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll end this here. Most one-sided gym battle ever. Happy new years and Happy B-day, Ki-nee-chan!**

**All OCs this chapter belong to me, and in all honesty were made up on the spot.**

**It was a lot harder to write this chapter then I thought it was going to be. I actually wanted to put more in but thought that it would make it too long.**

**Keep the OCs coming!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome one and all to the next installment of WSYNATTBAC! (Anyone know how to pronounce that?)**

**Sorry for the delay, a virus outbreak infected my computer, plus Hour of Darkness is addicting. Added on to that is laziness with a worth ethic of ZERO**

**Adurna Rider of Kveykva: Sorry for the delay**

**Ki-nee-chan: Isn't Norman the fifth gym leader?**

**Eveser: No problem. **

**EmeraldCelebi13: Haven't decided yet.**

**DelinquentDuo: I was honestly thinking about trying to put the quote "What happened? I blinked and missed it." somewhere in that chapter.**

**Flaaffy: I don't think I'll be using your** **OC** **"She knows she's needed on the team and often lords this over everyone else's heads." "All in all, she's an annoying, temperamental, but necessary part of the team. Unfortunately, she's there to stay, whether the other team members like it or not." Please don't assume that every pokemon submitted will join Emil's party. Also I recall fire types have bad luck with the gyms of this region so I don't exactly see how she would be needed**

**This also brings me to another point. Can you people please stop submitting OCs that either A) belonged to a champion at one point or B) hold a hatred for humans. **

**Actually, I think I'll stopping taking OCs in general. I made this fic an OC acceptance fic because I thought I wouldn't be able to come up with all the OCs need on my own. Now I realize that I was wrong. But I would like to point out that if you've already submitted an OC it may show up in the fic.**

**Visit the Forum Grey Hat, Purple Scarf. We have muffins!**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

The first thing Emil became aware of was that he was lying on something soft. The softest thing he could remember laying on his whole existence. It was so comfortable he felt as if he never wanted to get up again. _Wait a second. Wasn't I in a battle? Yeah, I was battling that gym leader what was his name again? Nor-something, Normini? Normon? Norway? Normal? Norman? Yeah that's it Norman._

Begrudgingly, Emil managed to rouse himself. When he opened his eyes, all that met his vision was white. The walls, the ceiling, everything white as can be. Turning his gaze downward Emil saw that something soft, thin, and, of course, white was covering his body. What ever it was slid off him as he sat up.

Emil's hands rushed to his head as he suddenly felt a wave of pain. _What's going on?_

Suddenly a noise was heard that could only described as whoosh was then followed by a familiar voice.

"Oh, you awake! Are you all right?" the voice asked with concern. Looking over, confirmed that it was Alice.

"Alice? What happened? Where am I?" Emil asked as the concern being transmitted by the pink pokemon gave him something to focus on other than the pain.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what happened. This seems to happen to every pokemon that enters the gym. I'm sorry for not warning you. As for where you are, you're at the Pokemon Center." Alice explained.

"Pokemon Center? What's that?" Emil asked her.

"Oh! It's kind of like a hospital for Pokemon." Alice explained. _Now if I only knew what a hospital was._

Once more the whoosh sound filled the room as a female human entered the room. She had light red fur on her head that went down to her shoulders, but looped back up to her head. She had a pink covering on, but over that was a white covering. On her head was the same thing that was on Alice's head. In her hand she had what looked like a thin rectangle of wood.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Emil replied, before he remembered that she wouldn't be able to understand him.

"You appear to be fine. You took a nasty blow, but it didn't do any lasting damage. You'll need to take things easy for a while, though." She said as she looked at the wooden rectangle in her hand.

As she turned to leave, she stopped as whoosh sounded off once more. "Oh before I forget, Professor Birch said he would like for you to go met him at his lab when you are able." With that said she left the room, but Emil could have sworn he heard her mutter something about 'eccentric professors who need to learn how to drive.'

A minute of silence passed before Emil's curiosity got the better of him. "What's a lab and were do I find it?" He asked as he turned to Alice.

"Oh a lab is a large building where humans conduct research." Alice explained before she paused and a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I think his lab is in Littleroot."

"Littleroot? Where's that?" _Are all the plants and trees really tiny there? Probably not since Petalburg doesn't seem to have a lot of flowers._

"Do you know were Oldale town is?" Alice asked. Emil replied with a nod. _Of course I do that's where all the new trainers come from._

"Just head south from there. You should be able to get there in a day or two." Alice stated.

"Thank you." Emil replied as he hopped of the comfy surface onto the smooth hard floor. He reached a hand up to his forehead when he was hit with a sudden dizziness. It took only a moment for him to steady himself, but Alice noticed his momentary weakness.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked as she hurried to Emil's side.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Emil said as he headed to the rooms exit

Only to crash into another invisible barrier. _Oh! For the love of the Great Sea Maker! Why do humans have to put these invisible coverings over every passage! _

Fortunately Emil's irritation and ranting was cut off by Alice's concern.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Alice asked as she helped Emil off the floor. For some reason Emil felt his face heat up.

"I-I'm fine." Emil stuttered out. For some reason he couldn't look directly at Alice, he felt he might pass out if he did so.

"Are you sure? Your face is becoming quite red." Alice noted.

"Ye-yeah, I'm s-sure." Emil replied, his face getting even hotter. Suddenly a thought struck him and his body returned to normal. "Um, Alice, how do I get out of here?" Emil asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you would have trouble getting through the door." Alice commented before she stepped in front of the exit. The whoosh sound was heard again. Seeing the confused look and curious look on Emil's face, Alice elaborated. "The doors are pressure sensitive. They only open when a certain amount of weight is put in front of them."

_So the 'doors' didn't open because I'm too light._ "Thanks for explaining that." Emil replied.

"Would you like me to guide you to the main entrance?" Alice asked as they left the white room.

"Oh, um, yeah. I would like that." Emil said. _What is wrong with me? _He thought as he felt his face heat up again.

It was a short walk through the slight maze of corridors that passed mostly in silence. Emil spent the walk trying to figure out what was going on with him. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Here we are." Alice stated, snapping Emil out of his thoughts.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Emil said as Alice opened the 'door.'

"I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Alice replied, and for some reason Emil felt his heart skip a beat.

"Um, Alice? I-I just want t-to say 'thank you' for all that you've done for me." Emil stuttered out.

"There's no need for thanks, it was my pleasure to help. Please stop by sometime in the future." Alice said.

With everything said and done Emil headed to Route 102, the setting sun setting the sky a glow as he walked of to his next destination.

* * *

**AN: I think I'll stop it there I wanted to add more but I think you guys have waited long enough. I had so much writes block for this chapter, and when I was finally inspired to write, my sister wouldn't stop bugging me to play New Super Marios Bros. Wii with her, which pretty much killed my muse.**

**While writing this chpater I came across a neat little fact. Hoenn is supossedly the most 'country' of the regions yet has more towns and cities then any other region.**

**I can't think of anything else to say so, Ta-ta and pleasant Nightmares!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome once again to ****WSYNATTBAC! (Seriously, I dare you to try and pronounce that without making a fool of yourself)**

**DelinquentDuo: It sure is, it sure is.**

**XennaxDemyx: Same here, in fact one of the reasons I made Scat was because I found a surskit while trying to find a ralts.**

**Nianque: It wasn't directed sole at you. There were others. **

**Fic it! Fic it good!**

* * *

As evening slowly progressed into night, Emil slowly trudged down the dirt path of Route 102. _I can't believe I wasted a whole day._ He thought with a sigh. _And there's no way I'll be able to make it to Oldale town before nightfall. _

Suddenly, Emil's head perked up. _I could always sleep at the den. I never let anyone there know what I was planning so there's no shame in going back. _Emil began smiling as he thought over the day. _Today wasn't a total waste either! I got to meet Alice, and I learned what I have to do to become a champion! Look Out World! Emil Is On A Roll! …Why am I so hap-uff!_

Emil's thoughts were cut short as a gray blur slammed into him. After picking himself off the ground, Emil looked to see what he attacked him. It was covered in mainly gray fur and standing on all fours. The fur around its mouth, paws, and stomach was black. The eyes were colored a crimson red, surrounded by a dark yellow.

_A Poochyena? Why is it attacking me? _As if to answer his question a growl began to be emitted from the Poochyena. To be more specific, the growl came from the Poochyena's stomach. _Crap._ _Looks like I won't be able to 'take it easy'_

The Poochyena seems to have gotten tried of standing there because it suddenly rushed at Emil. In response Emil began to focus is power and tried to grasp the Poochyena. _It always works on Scat and he's much faster than this guy_.

It seems reasonable to believe Emil was shocked when the charging dog was completely unaffected by his psychic grasp on it. The gray hound slammed into him with full force. The impact sent Emil flying, only to be stopped by a tree meeting his backside. _Double Crap. And to make matters worse I can't even get that upset about it because that guy is emitting way too much happy. _

The grey-backed omnivore let out a Howl before charging at Emil once more. _Well, this looks like it's the end for me, _he thought as he shut his eyes and leapt to the side is arms up in a last ditch, hopeless attempt at a dodge.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

…

…

… _I'm okay? _Emil looked up and noticed that he was in a different spot than where he was moments ago. Looking to where he used to be. _What the? Why is there another me?_

Indeed, for in the spot where Emil was, there was another Emil. Only the other Emil was blurred and transparent. _How'd I do that? Wait! What happened to the Poochyena?_

Looking slightly pass were the other Emil was, he saw the poochyena up against a tree, buried under a pile of what looked like a white cocoon-like Pokémon that had small holes in the shell that red eyes stared through.

_I think I'm going to head home and pretend this encounter never happened._

* * *

Unfortunately for Emil, upon arriving to his den he noticed that it was filled with Pokemon. These pokemon looked like brown and white raccoons. Their bristly fur alternated in layers of cream and brown in a zigzag pattern and their heads were brown with spiky ears and a jagged muzzle with a black 'mask' pattern over its brown eyes and a black nose. Their feet had three claws; the forefeet colored cream and the hind feet brown, with pink paw pads on the underside and also had a spiky, bristly brush tail.

"Hey, Sammy!" Emil called out. Suddenly he was tackled from behind by one of the pokemon.

"Emil, ya back!" 'Sammy' said from her position on top of Emil. _Why does everyone I know say hello with a Tackle?_

"Sammy, why is your family in my den?" Emil asked. He didn't bother trying to get out from under her. He knew from experience she would get off him sooner or later.

"Oh, that. Well, ya see. We figur'd that since ya pa went awol, ya ma pass'd a whay, ya sista been captuya'd and ya goin' on ya journe' ya wouldn't a minded if we a look'd afta da place." Sammy explained.

"So Scat told you all about that, huh?" Emil asked.

"Yup, 'ight before 'e got captuya'd." Sammy answered as she got off Emil.

"What! Captured? How? Scat may have been an idiot, but he was great at avoiding trainers. So how did he get captured?" Emil asked. His outburst drawing the attention of all the other pokemon in he den.

"Well, ya see. 'e wa' makin' this 'hole big ruckus 'bout how ya'll were gonna become da Champion. A trainer done and went got da drop on 'im." Sammy told him. _Great, my best friend got captured and its all my fault._

"Now don't ya'll go blamin' ya self for dis. That little rascal woulda ended up captuya'd soona or latera anyhoo." A voice said. Looking around confirmed it belong to one of the older pokemon.

"I guess." Emil said as shifted his vision to the floor.

"Now listen 'ere. Ya'll proly had a long day. So why don't ya go an get som' rest? We's can talk 'bout dis ta morrow." the elder told him.

Begrudged, Emil walked over to the pile of leaves that was his bed and quickly nodded off.

* * *

**AN: And cut!**

**Sorry about the delay I just had so much writers block for this chapter. I wanted to do so much more for the fight, but couldn't because both battlers were so inexperienced.**

**I apologize if anyone was offend by my horrible attempt at writng an accent. I just decided to do that on a whim.**


End file.
